Fluffy Drabble Series
by WhatIKnew
Summary: A series of fluffy Klaine drabbles based on prompts sent to my tumblr. These aren't all in the same 'verse and don't follow a continuity or anything. I'm setting it up as a multi-chapter just for the sake of not having a billion 500 word stories out there
1. Future  Coffee Shop

Kurt glanced at his watch as he booked it up the subway steps, cursing the 115 blocks that separated them when they had such little time together as it was. He knew Blaine technically had a longer journey to Times Square than he did, but he was the one who had to fight through the hipsters hanging around outside of Tisch. Hipsters his boyfriend would probably feel much more at home with than Nerdbomb, as Kurt collectively referred to Blaine's Columbia classmates every time they were out of earshot.

His phone buzzed in his pocket as he wove through the tourists with a scowl and he pulled it out to silence the calendar reminder. It was pathetic that they'd had to actively schedule an hour for coffee, but it was tech week on his show and Blaine had deadlines and it had been difficult to even find this hour, and he was grateful for it.

Kurt worried sometimes, when he got home long after Blaine had fallen asleep and woke up to a bed empty apart from a scribbled note, that they were losing each other in the chaos of the city, that they weren't cut out to last outside of Lima. That people had been right when they'd said it wouldn't last. That they weren't perfect.

A hand on his arm snapped him back to reality as he walked into the Starbucks and approached the counter. The touch was so familiar that he didn't flinch, even in his surprise, and he looked up with a grin that threatened to split his face.

"Hey," Blaine gave him a lopsided smile, balancing two coffee cups while trying to push his glasses back up from where they'd slipped down his nose. "I got you an extra shot. And some fruit. You need the vitamin C - you were sniffling in your sleep." He handed off one of the cups and a small bowl. "There's a couple breaking up really loudly in back. I grabbed us a table with a good view."

"Perfect," Kurt smiled, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips, feeling the tension between his shoulders break at the contact. Because of course they were.


	2. Mustard

"Kurt, I don't like yellow," Blaine said skeptically, eyeing the bundle of fabric that Kurt held in front of him.

"Mustard," Kurt corrected, waving the shirt. "Try it on. It'll look good. It's Marc Jacobs."

"Then why are you giving it away?" Blaine asked.

"I don't have the skin tone for it. It makes me look sickly," Kurt said dismissively. "Take your shirt off."

"You could at least buy me dinner first," Blaine grumbled, pulling his gloriously not-yellow t-shirt over his head with a sigh. "It's _really_ yellow." He reached out for the shirt, chuckling when he saw Kurt's glazed expression, eyes trained on his chest.

"M-mustard," Kurt said again, but with much less conviction, dropping the garment as he closed the distance between them. "On second thought, it's a stupid shirt."

"Agreed," Blaine grinned, pulling at the hem of Kurt's shirt as Kurt lifted his arms. "So is yours."


	3. Umbrella

"Yoooou can stand under my umbrella-ella-ella, eh eh eh, under my um—" Blaine sang, laughing against Kurt's hand as it closed over his mouth.

"Stooooppp," Kurt groaned. "You're such a cheeseball."

"A cheeseball who is always prepared," Blaine smiled, tapping on the handle of the umbrella he held over them as they walked through the McKinley parking lot. "And who is saving you from the disaster of your hair getting wet. But I can just go on without you," he shrugged, quickening his pace a little and laughing as Kurt latched onto his arm with a squeak.

"Don't you dare, Blaine Anderson. You know I'll be on my ass if I walk any faster in these shoes," Kurt warned. "Besides," he snorted. "I think you'd be worse off in the hair department. All the gel runoff would probably taint the Lima water supply."

"Oh really?" Blaine stopped walking, raising an eyebrow in challenge before giving Kurt a big, innocent smile. "Let's find out." He tossed the umbrella to the ground and picked Kurt up by the waist, spinning the squealing boy in circles as the raindrops covered them.

"You're crazy," Kurt yelled, watching as Blaine spun, head tossed back, laughing into the rain.

"But you love me," Blaine said, not opening his eyes.

"Well I'm crazy, too."


	4. Board Games

"Kurt, you can't do this to me!" Blaine pleaded, eyes frantic.

"I have to, Blaine" Kurt sighed heavily.

"What am I supposed to do? I'll - I'll have nothing!" Blaine dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shins and resting his head in his lap.

"This hurts me as much as it hurts you," Kurt said, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "But you landed on Boardwalk." He reached over and grabbed the meager stack of bills, counting it quickly.

"19 dollars?" Kurt asked incredulously. "How do you only have 19 dollars and 5 mortgaged properties?"

"Shut up," Blaine muttered, pushing himself up and back into his chair, toying with the little metal dog and pouting. "I had a strategy. And now my puppy is homeless."

"No he's not," Kurt laughed, plucking the token from Blaine's fingers and setting it next to the hotel he'd built on Boardwalk during his last turn. "He can live in the hotel."

"Thanks," Blaine grinned, reminding Kurt of the little metal dog.

"Your strategy was terrible, by the way," Kurt said loftily, organizing the property cards with sharp taps against the table. "Mine was much better."

"And what was yours?" Blaine asked as he gathered the loose pieces.

"Steal $100s from the bank every time you look away," Kurt shrugged, laughing as Blaine's jaw fell open in betrayal.


	5. Michelle

Blaine rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes as he unlocked the front door, giving up on stifling the latest in a series of yawns that had been threatening to come out all evening. He loved teaching, and directing the show choir, but he already wasn't getting much sleep and competition season was going to kill him.

He smiled as he heard Kurt's high, clear voice coming from down the hall, singing the song that had been his favorite for months now. 6 months on Tuesday, to be exact.

_Michelle, my belle._  
_These are words that go together well,_  
_My Michelle._

Blaine walked down the hall, leaning quietly against the doorframe, content to watch Kurt pace the room.

_Michelle, my belle._  
_Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,_  
_Très bien ensemble._

He'd always loved when Kurt spoke French, thought it was one of the sexiest things he'd ever heard. But it was different now, his lips curling fondly around the words. Blaine slid his jacket off, draping it over his arm as he began to loosen his tie, smiling in silent greeting as Kurt turned and caught his eye without stopping his song.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._  
_That's all I want to say._  
_Until I find a way_  
_I will say the only words I know that_  
_You'll understand._

Kurt inclined his chin slightly and Blaine approached quietly, pressing a kiss to the tiny head nestled in Kurt's arms, then to Kurt's cheek. The baby sighed and stirred a little but didn't open her eyes.

"Night, Shelly," Blaine whispered as Kurt let his own lips touch the mess of dark curls before carefully lowering the baby into her crib.


	6. Cupcake

"Baby," Blaine drawled, dragging his mouth up Kurt's jaw and pecking him gently on the lips as they fumbled toward the bed.

"No," Kurt said, his breath hitching a little.

"But I thought you liked it when I call you baby?" Blaine asked in a low voice, pressing forward until Kurt fell back against the pillows and climbing up after until he laid across him.

"Only when we're alone," Kurt corrected.

"Ah," Blaine nodded. "Honey?" He kissed his cheek and let his lips roam, placing feather light kisses over his face in between questions.

"No."

"Sweetie?" Nose.

"Nope."

"Cupcake?" Eyes.

"Ew."

"LOVEBUG!" He yelled triumphantly.

"Oh, ugh, gross," Kurt moaned, pushing Blaine off of him.

"Well what should I call you then?" Blaine laughed, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Kurt. I like Kurt."

"I like Kurt too," Blaine said softly, tracing his cheekbone with his fingertips.


	7. Swingset

"I'm so BORED," Kurt whined as they walked down the street.

"It's summer," Blaine said simply, like that cured the boredom, swinging their hands between them. "We're together. We have nowhere to be. You need to appreciate the little things."

"I appreciate you," Kurt smirked.

"Oh ho ho," Blaine rolled his eyes. "A short joke. How original and unexpected." He saw Kurt's eyes lock on something in the distance and opened his mouth to ask when Kurt took off at a sprint, pulling his hand free.

"What?" he panted as he caught up. "Where are you going?"

"SWINGS!" Kurt yelled in response, making a sharp left and vaulting a hedge like it was nothing, running toward a large metal swingset. Blaine would have to remember to ask when he'd gotten so athletic. Later, when he wasn't tangled in a hedge, trying to figure out if he could both escape the hedge AND not fall down, which seemed impossible at the moment.

"You coming?" Kurt asked, finally turning as his feet hit woodchips, just in time to see Blaine yank his foot free of the low branches at the edge of the park and stumble a few steps before breaking into a trot, like that whole series of movements was entirely on purpose.

"Not a huge fan of swings," Blaine shrugged. "Remember how my shoulder clicks when I lift my arms up? Tragic swing accident when I was 9."

"Push me?" Kurt asked, hopping onto the nearest swing. He kicked off and Blaine chuckled as he bent his legs awkwardly on the backswing, trying to avoid dragging his feet on the ground from the seat built for someone much shorter than him.

"Harder!" Kurt called as Blaine cradled his back before pushing him with all his might. It made him a little dizzy, how high Kurt was going, and he saw him move his hands on the chains, clearly bracing for takeoff.

"Kurt, don't!" he called, but it was too late. Blaine watched him soar through the air with impossible grace, landing in a low crouch at the edge of the woodchips and quickly springing up.

"There's that moment where your stomach drops out and you feel weightless. Free," Kurt said breathlessly as he walked back to Blaine with bright eyes and flushed cheeks. "Like flying." He finally reached the swings again and walked right up to Blaine, framing his face with his hands and crushing their lips together in one fluid motion. Blaine sighed into the kiss.

Like flying.


	8. Marshmallows

The house was quiet when Burt walked in; too quiet, considering Blaine's car was parked outside. The unmistakable sound of Kurt's high pitched giggle broke from the far end of the house and Burt sighed as he started down the hall. Kurt knew how he felt about the two of them being alone in his room together, particularly when no one was home.

Steeling himself against whatever he was about to see, Burt toed open the partially closed door, his stern father voice at the ready. Then he started laughing.

The boys were sitting across from each other on the floor, legs spread in mirrored Vs, soles of their feet pressed together. Kurt had his head inclined, mouth open slightly, and Blaine sent a mini-marshmallow sailing in a graceful arc, cheering when Kurt caught it on his tongue.

"Seven!" Blaine yelled, his smile bright when he looked up and caught Burt's eye. "Hey Mr. Hummel. I'm winning."

"Not for long," Kurt argued, carefully aiming his marshmallow and tossing it, snorting when it stuck in Blaine's hair. "Hey, dad," he grinned. "Sorry, I know we're not supposed to be in here, but Finn was watching something awful and—"

"It's fine, kid," Burt waved his hand dismissively. "You're welcome to stay for dinner, Blaine."

"Thanks," Blaine nodded, frowning as Kurt pelted him with a handful of marshmallows. "It's not your _turn."_


	9. Mattress

"I like this one," Kurt said as he lay on his back, arms neatly at his sides. Blaine flopped down next to him, laughing when Kurt's entire body bounced a few inches off the mattress.

"You can't know. Not until you lay like you always do," Blaine said as he curled onto his side, facing Kurt.

"This _is_ how I lay," Kurt said pointedly, shooting a warning glare when Blaine muffled a laugh into his sleeve.

"Right," Blaine nodded solemnly, but his eyes sparkled. "C'mon, Kurt."

"Fine," Kurt gave an exasperated sigh and turned onto his stomach, letting his limbs sprawl a little. "Better?"

"Not quite," Blaine smiled, twining one of his feet in between Kurt's and reaching out for his arm, pulling it across and resting Kurt's hand on his face.

"I do not sleep with my hand on your face," Kurt argued, flicking Blaine's earlobe.

"I wake up every morning thinking I'm being attacked by a giant spider," Blaine giggled, blowing a raspberry on his palm and burrowing into the mattress a little.

"What do we think, gentlemen?" the salesman approached, an amused smile on his lips.

"We'll take it," Blaine said, voice muffled by Kurt's hand.


	10. Blaine Hearts Kurt

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine stared intently at his notebook, pencil moving in methodical strokes.

"Taking notes," Blaine murmured, not looking up.

"You haven't turned the page in 20 minutes," Kurt laughed, not mentioning that he only noticed because he'd been staring at him for the same amount of time.

"It's an important page," Blaine shrugged one shoulder.

"It's the table of contents."

"Oh, right," Blaine opened the book to a random page, shifting the notebook closer to his body. "I…have a paper due. I'm outlining."

"It's your calculus book," Kurt smirked as his boyfriend (_boyfriend_) began to turn red under his eyes. "What are you writing?"

"Nothing," Blaine insisted, trying to shove the notebook into his backpack. His fingers fumbled and Kurt snatched it as it fell to the ground, jumping up and getting out of arm's reach as he looked down at—

Oh. _Oh._

Meticulously drawn hearts covered the page, the larger ones housing "Blaine + Kurt" and the smaller simply "B + K." Blaine's best handwriting wove between the shapes like a chain, spelling out "Blaine Anderson-Hummel" and "Blaine Hummel-Anderson" and, in a few places that made Kurt's stomach flip over, "Blaine Hummel."

"I know, I know," Blaine muttered miserably. "I'm a giant pathetic losery dork. I just—"

"No," Kurt whispered, looking up from the notebook to give him a reassuring smile as he returned to his chair. He slid the notebook back to Blaine and pulled one from his own bag, flipping it to the back pages and handing it across the table.

He watched Blaine's frown spread into a blinding grin as his eyes roamed over the hearts and names covering the page, and felt the corners of his mouth turn up to match it.


	11. Water Bottle

"My body is a desert," Blaine panted as he walked into the choir room.

"And your brain is a dork," Kurt replied, not looking up until he saw Blaine's hand close around the water bottle that sat next to his chair. "Hey!" Blaine held up one finger as he tipped the bottle back, draining half of it before he handed it back to Kurt.

"I didn't drink it all, calm down," he smiled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Well I don't want it _now_," Kurt scowled. "Your mouth's been all over it."

"Really?" Blaine asked, head cocked to the side in that adorably infuriating way as he stared at Kurt like he was waiting for him to understand one of his dumb jokes.

"What?" Kurt snapped. "I don't know where your mouth's been."

"Actually," Blaine raised an eyebrow and leaned down, speaking directly into Kurt's ear. "I'm pretty sure you know _exactly_ where my mouth has been." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's slowly blushing cheek before settling into the neighboring chair with a smirk.


	12. Hide and Seek

"Kurt? Kuuuuurrrrrrrt?" Blaine called as he roamed the house.

Kurt pressed his fist to his mouth to stifle his giggling as Blaine passed by once, twice, three times. He heard fading footsteps and Blaine's voice was further away, in the living room, then growing louder, closer again. Shoes reappeared in his eyeline and he heard Blaine's muttered confusion. A fresh wave of laughter hit Kurt and he breathed in sharply. Blaine's legs bent into view as he crouched down, pulling back the bedskirt with one hand.

"Oh, there you are," Blaine grinned, helping Kurt slide out from under the bed and pulling him to his feet. "I've been looking for you forever."

"I know," Kurt smiled, kissing him on the nose. "You're it." Blaine darted from the room as Kurt started to count.


	13. Disneyland

"Kurt, hurry, hurry!" Blained yelled, dragging him by the hand through the crowd. "They're starting any minute and we have to get a good spot!"

"They're fireworks," Kurt said, struggling to keep up so Blaine wouldn't pull his arm right out of the socket. "They're in the sky. I'm sure we'll be able to see them." He didn't know how Blaine still had so much energy; he'd been at warp speed all day, all week really, all "we have to go here" and "we have to ride this" and "oh my god that's mickey we have to go meet mickey." Kurt was exhausted, and it was only his boyfriend's bright eyes and big smile that kept him moving one foot in front of the other. He was torn between not wanting it to end and grateful that this was their last night.

"But it's best up front," Blaine shrugged as they reached the gate that surrounded the castle. He turned to face Kurt and leaned back against it, eyes wide with excitement, mouse ears slightly askew on top of his curls. "Are you having fun?"

He looked more like a 5 year old than the 22 year old that he was, and Kurt couldn't help but smile in return; his energy was still as infectious as it had been the day he'd sung to him about skintight jeans. It shouldn't have surprised him that while their friends decided to spend spring break getting frightening levels of drunk on questionable islands, Blaine had excitedly suggested they spend the week in Disneyland.

"I am," Kurt nodded. "Best first Disneyland trip ever."

"Good," Blaine smiled, reaching out and pulling him toward the gate and stepping behind him, rocking up on his toes to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "It's time."

The fireworks began, quiet warning shots and then sailing higher, illuminating the sky around the castle in a rainbow of colors and smoke. Kurt could tell it was wrapping up when he heard Jiminy Cricket in front of him and Blaine Anderson behind him, singing in perfect harmony.

_When you wish upon a star_  
_Makes no difference who you are_

Blaine's breath tickled his ear and Kurt smiled, snuggling back into his embrace as Blaine tightened his arms.

"The end's the best part," Blaine whispered before he quietly picked the melody back up.

_Fate is kind_  
_She brings to those who love_  
_The sweet fulfillment of_  
_Their secret longing_

The trails of smoke from the final blast were low behind the castle when the distinctive whistle signaled one last firework; a misfire, Kurt thought. The ball of light rose high above the top pillar before exploding into a wide expanse of red and blue.

_Kurt - Marry Me?_

"Oh that's sweet," Kurt murmured as he felt Blaine's arms unwind from around him.

Wait. His name was Kurt.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, wondering when everything had become a slow-motion dream sequence, to see Blaine grinning at him. When their eyes met he dropped to one knee, pulling a small box from the pocket of his shorts.

"I believe the fireworks asked a question," Blaine smiled, and even in the relative darkness of the park he could see the hope in his eyes, the adoration. The love. "Marry me?"

Kurt opened his mouth but found his throat no longer seemed to work. He tried again and only managed a quiet croak, so he settled for nodding his head furiously. Blaine slid the ring on and jumped up with a whoop, throwing his arms around Kurt's neck and kissing him soundly.

"I love you," Kurt finally managed to whisper when Blaine pulled away, eyes flickering between white gold band and hazel eyes. Blaine leaned in again, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and tilting his mouth up to his ear. He started singing softly again.

_When you wish upon a star_  
_Your dreams come true_


	14. Cereal

"Hi sweetie," the woman with familiar dark hair and hazel eyes said when she opened the front door. "You're over early."

"Going to try to convince Blaine to go to the outlet mall in Columbus and we need an early start," Kurt grinned, nodding to the coffee cups he held in each hand. "Bribery. He in his room?"

"Go on up," she smiled, patting him on the cheek. Kurt's eyes fluttered a little at the touch and he shot her a smaller smile before turning toward the staircase. He had Carol now and he was grateful for that, but it was like it had awoken something in him and he could never get enough motherly attention now. It meant a lot that Blaine's mom was so accepting of him, so free with her affection.

Kurt trotted up the stairs and headed down the long hallway to Blaine's bedroom, pausing a few feet before the open door to try to place the noises blaring inside. There was music, but it didn't sound like anything Blaine usually listened to, not unless he'd recently developed an affinity for Japanese techno. Shrugging, he walked the last few feet.

And immediately started laughing.

Blaine sat in the middle of his bed, legs crossed and tangled in the blankets. His hair was mercifully product free and in curly disarray and his eyes danced behind his glasses at the images moving rapidly across the tv screen.

Blaine jumped at the sudden laughter, then scowled, rearranging what appeared to be a large mixing bowl in his lap.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you," Kurt started, pausing as another giggle escaped. "Are you watching Power Rangers?"

"It's _Saturday_," Blaine said, as if that explained everything. Kurt dissolved into another round of laughter and Blaine stuck his tongue out, turning back to the tv. "You're here early, what's up?"

"I brought coffee," Kurt smiled, offering one of the cups when he crossed the room to the bed. "What are you eat— oh Blaine, really?"

"What?" Blaine asked again, hugging the bowl defensively. "It's cereal. Want some?" He dipped the spoon into the bowl and held it out to Kurt, artificially bright rings quivering slightly in the milk surrounding them.

"Under no circumstance am I eating anything that neon," Kurt frowned. "And I know it's cereal. It's an entire box of cereal."

"It's _Saturday_," Blaine explained again with a huff. His flannel pantlegs were riding up his calves and his worn t-shirt definitely said something about a 6th grade science fair. He seemed to only be wearing one sock.

"You're so weird," Kurt said, unsure whether he should be shaking his head or grinning like an idiot. So he did both.

"You still love me," Blaine shrugged, eyes not leaving the tv.

"And you love me," Kurt added. "Which is why you're going to go to Columbus with me today so I can go to the Burberry outlet. Right?"

"I suppose," Blaine said, meeting his eyes with a raised eyebrow and patting the space on the bed next to him. "Under two conditions."

"Go," Kurt nodded, folding his legs underneath him as he pressed into Blaine's side.

"We watch one more episode," Blaine said.

"Fine," Kurt rolled his eyes, settling back against the headboard. "Two?"

"You take a bite of this cereal." He waggled his eyebrows and lifted the spoon again, making a noise that sounded suspiciously like an airplane as he drew it toward Kurt's mouth.


	15. Coloring Books

"Ugh," Blaine groaned, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and looking at the paper he was hunched over at the kitchen table. "You're already perfect, and now you can _draw_ too? Where did this come from?"

"You'd be amazed," Kurt said quietly, not looking away from the methodical movement of his pencil. "At the skills you pick up when you spend every recess and lunch period for 10 years hiding in empty classrooms." He felt Blaine tense behind him and turned, placing a quick kiss to his temple. "That wasn't supposed to be angsty."

"I just…I remember," Blaine shrugged, moving to sit in the chair opposite Kurt. "I did the same thing, once I got outed. Never picked up any skills though. I can draw a mean daisy. Maybe a fluffy tree. But I always preferred coloring…" he trailed off, looking down at his hands. "I'm not so good at creating things on my own, but at least I can maybe help make them beautiful. It's silly."

"It's not silly," Kurt smiled, setting his pencil down and covering one of Blaine's hands with his own. He thought of Blaine concentrating on a picture in front of him, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he carefully added the colors that brought life to what was once only a series of cold black lines.

—

Blaine walked into his first class, history, his least favorite. It was only by the grace of coffee that he had any hope of staying awake at all, and he missed the distraction Kurt had always provided from the neighboring desk. An eyeroll, a smirk, even just the steady sound of his breathing as he, too, tried to avoid falling asleep.

He grabbed the notebook from his bag with a sigh, looking in confusion at the unfamiliar stack of papers poking out from the edge. Pulling them out, he found a stapled book with "BLAINE" written in blocky, shadowed letters across the cover, "An Adventure Series" underneath it and his boyfriend's familiar looping signature in the bottom corner. He opened the cover to find a note:

_Without you, I'd just be these lines. Never stop coloring. - K_

_(Look in the front pocket of your bag)_

Blaine reached absently down, closing his fingers around a flat box and pulling it up to find a pack of colored pencils. Leafing through the book he found a cartoon likeness of himself, all big smiles and exaggerated eyebrows. He fought dragons and flew spaceships and lived underwater with the fish. On the last page, he ran through a hallway with a wide-eyed boy.

He would color that one first.


End file.
